Life Change
by Lady Navrednoz
Summary: Reino smiled evilly, 'So if I come here at 7:40 I will see her again. Excellent.' Miroku merely shook his head in wonderment. That is a sneak peek of the first chapter, please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Last Morning**_

Kyoko smiled gently as she trudged along the road, her bike was in need of repair and she had walked to her martial arts lessons for the past three days. She was very happy, that morning she had completed her training at the dojo.

_(flashback)_

"_Very good Kyoko, tonight we will celebrate your completion of the training, please come at 7:43 p.m. sharp."_

"_Hai sensei!" Kyoko replied._

'Come to think of it, that was a weird time, oh well. I will simply do what sensei says.' Kyoko skipped happily, 'I have to tell Moko-san! She'll be so happy and congratulate me, maybe she'll even make cookies for us!' (A.N. Kyoko is clearly lost in her fantasies. Lol)

Reino smiled evilly, 'So if I come here at 7:40 I will see her again. Excellent.' Miroku merely shook his head in wonderment.

"Moko – saaaan" Kyoko squealed, attempting to hug her.

"Mo, get off me." Kanae snapped.

"But Moko-san I haven't seen you in so long, and I finished my martial arts training today!" Kyoko pouted.

"Good for you, unluckily for me, the president gave me Love Me work to do. You look like you have something else to say, say it."

"Hai! We are going to celebrate my trainings end, and guess what? You can come with me!" Kyoko practically yelled.

"Mo, fine I'll go with you. Satisfied?" Kanae queried. But Kyoko was already going around telling random people about her groundbreaking day with her best friend. Kanae quickly pulled her away, not wanting people to associate her with a lunatic.

A.N. that's the end for now, please read and review. Keep in mind this my first FanFiction.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 A Dramatic Shift

_**Chapter 2. A Dramatic Shift**_

Kyoko ran excitedly to her room above the Darumaya, she was practically flying as she greeted the proprieters of the small establishment. "Good evening, Okami-san, Taisho," she bowed. "I will be gone this evening."

"Good evening Kyoko-chan," the okami greeted, while her husband merely grunted in response.

Speedily changing into her honorary completion of training uniform, she dashed down the stairs once again calling her goodbyes to the Taisho and Okami before joining Kanae outside the door.

Reino slid easily into a crevice next to a shrine, he hoped to secure a good view of the ceremony, he was also curious as to why it should be 7:43. He waited patiently, as he watched Kyoko glide with easy grace he was content with his decision to watch the ceremony in hiding.

"Good evening, Sensei. This is my friend M-Kanae Kotonami-san, Kanae this is Kamashiro –sensei."Kyoko introduced.

"A pleasure. " Kanae and Kamashiro said in unison.

Kamashiro directed his attention to Kyoko, "Kyoko-san, if you would please sit here." He directed her to a seat immediately in front of the shrine.

"Of course Sensei," Kyoko gracefully took a seat at the traditional Japanese table.

As the guests filed in Kyoko kept a smile and grateful comment for everyone as they congratulated her on her accomplishment. The formal ceremony then commenced with Kyoko receiving the tea passing it to the left without drinking and each person drank a sip, finally completing the circle to where Kyoko sat. As she drank all that was left, suddenly, a brilliant black light shone from the shrine god, and engulfed Kyoko into itself.

"Kyoko!" Kanae screamed.

While everyone covered their faces so as not to be blinded by the bright black light.

Reino reeled back in shock as he watched Kyoko be pulled into the darkness only to experience the same thing in only miliseconds. Struggling made him feel pain, so he quit as everything around him slowly turned back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. Exceeded Expectation.**_

"Ugh..." Kyoko groaned sitting up and looking around. "Where am I?"

All around her a majestic forest towered to lofty heights while the music of rushing water played on her ears. She looked down at what she was wearing, "What's this, I am wearing a black training gi with red flower patterns, and to top it of, I'm soaked!" She started back at the sight of something worse, Reino was laying on the gound a few feet away. Kyoko recoiled in horror. Inwardly she was screaming her head off,_ 'Why is he here? What happened anyway? Where am I? I know! This is all a dream, I'll wake up in a minute. That's it! This is just a bad dream.'_ Kyoko slapped herself in her mind. _'As if! If I am thinking that it obviously is NOT a dream.' _ "Crud!" she yelled.

Reino immediately reacted by stirring and getting up, "My body hurts and the sun is too bright, get me my coffin." He demanded.

"No way Beagle, why should I do that? Any way I am going home now, I have an audition for a leading role today." Kyoko replied, flicking her mid-back length black wet hair out of her eyes.

"Oi! Oi! You got water in my eyes. And where do you think you are going? You don't know where we are!" Reino called.

Kyoko slumped her shoulders in defeat and turned to look at him, "That's right. So, what are you going to do about it? Got any bright ideas?"

"I..." He started when he was cut off by the sound of voices.

"Look! there are two people down there."..." That's impossible, people have never been down there, (gasp) You were right there are people" "What on earth are they down there for?" " They are dressed so wierd!" " How did they get down there?" blah, blah, blah..."

"Hey!" Kyoko yelled so loud that the people heard her. "Stop talking and get us out of here! Does anyone have a rope?"

The people scrambled about, got the prerequisites and quickly hauled Reino out, then they helped Kyoko out.

A large man with very tan skin, brown eyes and plain brown hair who introduced himself as Adnoh seemed to be the spokesman. "Hello, I am Adnoh the son of Rimoro, governor of our village Setius. This is my betrothed, Daeha, and my older twin sister, Nevele. You are welcome here." He spoke motioning to two young women at his left.

"I am Kyoko, and this is Reino. We are from Tokyo. Give us guidance." Kyoko introduced, bowing very slightly. Her intelligent amber gaze never leaving his.

"Daeha, show Lady Kyoko to her room please. Nevele show Reino his room, I will meet you shortly for dinner." Adnoh said imperatively, his voice level.

" This way please," Daeha's soft, sweet voice called.

Kyoko followed Daeha through many passages, until they arrived at a door. Upon passing through the door Kyoko found herself in a spacious and airy room with plenty of light, and, though but minimally furnished was at the same time pleasantly uncrowded.

" Please change into this Lady Kyoko," Daeha requested, holding up a blue and cream gown. The bodice was a beautiful clear blue, with three-quarter length sleeves of cream colored satin trimmed with blue and gold. The skirt was cream with a deep blue overskirt. There were also matching blue slippers.

Kyoko quickly divested herself of her soaked garments and donned the offered ones.

"Oh! You are so beautiful, we must do something with your hair though." Kyoko allowed Daeha to work with her hair. As Daeha worked with her hair she asked Kyoko many questions.

" Where are you from Lady Kyoko?" she inquired.

"I am from Tokyo, Japan. Have you heard of it? I don't think you have. Oh, and there is no need to call me 'Lady Kyoko' I prefer simply Kyoko."

"Very well...Kyoko. Why are you here?"

"I do not know to be honest with you."

"Oh." Daeha thought for a minute, "Do you have any friends?" she asked.

" Yes, the best friend in the world." Kyoko replied, drifting of to dream world once again.

" What is her name?"

"Kanae Kotonami."

"How pretty. I wish it was my name."

_**(Back to real world)**_

Kanae was going crazy, her best friend had just dissapeared three days ago. She marched towards the president of LME's office, frown lines etched on her face.

"Ah, Kotonami-san." Lory greeted. "Please sit down."

Kanae sat.

"We have not yet located Mogami-san, please do not worry. It will be over soon."

"Not worry? How can I not worry? It has been three days President." She got up and began to pace. "She has been gone three DAYS! I don't know what has happened. She could be kidnapped, sucked to some alternate reality and we will never see her again. She could be dead!" Kanae took a deep breath to calm herself. "But regardless of what has happened, I want her found. And now." She slammed her fist into the coffee table, voice like icicles. Then turned and walked out before Lory could respond.

**A/N: Well, there is chapter three. It took me forever and I apologize for that. Please feel free to give me ideas you might have.**

**Don't forget to review! ~ Lady Navrednoz**

**P.S. Special thanks to my only reviewer: GracieLue**


End file.
